Reiko Hinomoto
Reiko Hinomoto ( 日ノ本零子) is the main protagonist and a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Zero Fighter". Her Japanese voice actress is Noriko Hikada. She was dubbed by Bianca Allen in the first game, with Michelle Ruff voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background "Mom, if you're up there listening... I've come all this way to debut in the country where you died wrestling. I haven't heard from sis... since she told me she was coming here... to enter the Rumble Rose. Maybe I'll find out what happened to her when I enter the tournament. Mom... I'll become the greatest wrestler the world has ever seen, and make you proud! If you're listening, watch over me... And sis." '- Reiko's prayer (from her Prologue)'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html From a young age, Reiko grew up learning martial arts from her mother, the famous female wrestler Kamikaze Rose. However, when Reiko was only nine years old, she died in the ring under mysterious circumstances while on tour in America. Five years later, Reiko's older sister Fujiko set out uncover the truth behind their mother's death, only to go missing herself, leaving the then fourteen year old Reiko on her own. Despite this, she spent the next five years building her reputation as a fighter in her own right, while working part time as a "Race Queen" (a Model in car photo-ops)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Race_queen. One day, she found an advertisement for the Rumble Roses Championship Tournament and signed up in the hopes of emulating her mother's wrestling achievements and perhaps of finding clues to the whereabouts of her sister. Along the way, she soon made friends with two of her fellow competitors Dixie Clemets and Makoto Aihara.Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004 By the start of the second game, Reiko joined with Dixie to create the tag team "Tequila Sunrise". She later teams up with her elder sister Fujiko (now as Noble Rose) to form "The Kamikaze Typhoon". Storyline Reiko Hinomoto is in the locker room, warming up for her next match. As she loosens up and stretches out her body, she prays to her mother, who had died wrestling when Reiko was young. She told her mom that she hasn't heard from her sister ever since she came to Japan to partake in the Rumble Rose. Reiko then vows to her mother that she will become the greatest wrestler in the world. As she finishes her routine, she prays for her mom to watch over her, as well as her sister. After hard-fought victory over Candy Cane, she strolls backstage and encounters Evil Rose. Reiko senses that there is something peculiar about the mysterious, masked fighter. Evil Rose warns Reiko to go home and quickly leaves with throbbing pain in her head. Reiko is left puzzling with more questions than answers. The next day, Reiko is in her cute bathing suit, awaiting for her next opponent in a Mud Match, who happens to be Aisha. When she appeared, Reiko was surprised and told her that she's a huge fan of her singing and dancing. Sadly, Aisha is not impressed, especially with the way her rival, Dixie Clemets, talked about her. Aisha then takes a shot at Reiko's mother. Reiko demands her opponent to take back her words and Aisha gladly accepted the challenge. Before the match starts, Reiko asks her mom to watch her. After defeating Aisha, an energetic, young woman appears. Reiko recognizes her as Makoto Aihara, who took the gold medal in Judo. Makoto unintentionally addresses Reiko as 'Miss Hinomoto', which took her by surprised. Despite being new to wrestling, that doesn't stop Makoto from being excited about it. She pumps herself up and wishes Reiko to do so. Not wanting to show disrespect, Reiko psyches herself up as well. Reiko is back in the ring, stretching for her next match. Her next opponent, Anesthesia, appears and acts somewhat impressed with Reiko's progress. Again, Reiko states her goal to become the greatest wrestler in the world and make her mom 'up' there proud of her. But Anesthesia chuckles at her opponent's claims, much to Reiko's confusion. Anesthesia turns around and hides her sadistic laugh with the fact that her mother and her sister were 'down' there. The match begins and Anesthesia gave Reiko everything she could handle. However, Reiko keeps fighting and finally gets the win over Anesthesia. After the match, she was exhausted. Fueled with anger, Anesthesia takes a cheap shot by kicking Reiko in the back, sending her to the mat. But before she can continue with her assault, Evil Rose appears. When she warns Reiko to get out, Anesthesia figures that her memory was returning now that she has encountered her 'sister.' As she leaves the ring, Evil Rose chases after her, leaving Reiko sitting in the middle of the ring all confused. Her next match is against the Three Count Cowgirl, Dixie Clemets. The two wrestlers circled each other in the ring, excited to get their match started, since they have tremendous respect for their opponent. When the match begins, Reiko and Dixie are evenly match. Dixie had the advantage when it comes to size and strength, powering her opponent with heavy strikes and powerful throws. But Reiko used her speed and agility to bring the match to her favor. In the end, Reiko wins and Dixie vows that she'll be back to take the number one spot away from her. As Dixie walks away, Reiko knows that she and the Three Count Cowgirl are going to have quite a rivalry. Shortly after, the Black Belt Demon appeared behind Reiko. Reiko recognizes that the Black Belt Demon woman was Makoto. But the twisted, young woman attacks clumsily attacks Reiko. Having no other choice, Reiko decides to fight the Black Belt Demon. Despite her opponent's strangely aggressive and violent offense, Reiko defeats the Black Belt Demon, thus making her come back to her senses. Makoto is ashamed at the monster she had became. But then, Anesthesia arrived to break up the scene. Reiko deduces that Anesthesia is the one responsible for all of this. Before she leaves, Anesthesia vows to make Reiko pay in the most sadistic way possible. At long last, Reiko finally confronts Evil Rose. Despite her warnings to leave, Reiko figures out that Evil Rose is her sister because she has helped. But Evil Rose gave Reiko one last warning to withdraw. Otherwise, she will have to take her down herself, much her sister's dismay. Reiko and Evil Rose fight and the match was dead even. Evil Rose uses her super-human agility and unnatural strength to overwhelm her sister. But Reiko continues to fight and eventually defeats Evil Rose. After the match, Reiko is more confident that the masked fighter is her sister, Fujiko, after seeing the way she fights. Sadly, their reunion is interrupted by Anesthesia, who degrades Evil Rose on how she lost to her little sister. But since Reiko has won, Anesthesia has selected her to be the final test for her Lady X's test in a mother-daughter showdown. Having said that, Reiko believes that her mom is still alive. But Evil Rose reveals the truth, telling Reiko that Anesthesia transplanted their mother's DNA into a cyborg. Lady X arrives to fight Reiko. Her mechanized offense had Reiko off-guard momentarily. But Reiko endures and fights through to defeat Lady X. After the match, Lady X loses her suit to reveal her true form, known as Lady X Substance. Reiko vows to not let her opponent tarnish her mother's name and get payback for hurting Makoto and her sister. In a knocked-down, drag-out match, Reiko finally gets her opponent on one knee. She runs toward Lady X and delivers a Shining Wizard for Makoto. Reiko the delivers a German Suplex for her sister. She then climbs the top rope and finishes the match with her Angel Dive for her mother. As Evil Rose watches in shock, Lady X malfunctions, making Anesthesia walk away in defeat, now that her experiment has been ruined. Reiko stands in the middle of the ring and tells her mother that she's no longer a sweet little girl. She vows to keep fighting, no matter how much harm comes to her. Reiko then promise to continue pursuing her goals to become the strongest wrestler in the world, along with her sister. But when Reiko looks around for Evil Rose, she was gone. Only her mask lays in the center of the ring for Reiko to find. in the Dr. Cutter (Anesthesia) epilogue, Anesthesia defeats Reiko and captures her. Reiko will have to embrace her fate -- either tamed by Anesthesia as her new pet or turned to a new Lady X by Anesthesia. But the ending will only appear in Dr. Cutter (Anesthesia)'s epilogue animation. Personality While Reiko is very energetic and enthusiastic both in and out of the ring, she is also more introspective and less conceited than some of the other wrestlers. In fact, Reiko will often pray to her mother before the start of a match, hoping that she is 'watching'. However this does not make her any less ambitious; her ultimate goal is to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the world's greatest wrestler.Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004 Reiko also seems eager to impress those who she cares about and respects, such as Dixie. When they enter the ring as a team, Dixie holds her hand up just out of Reiko's reach. Reiko clearly recognizes the intent of this, and leaps up to high-five her (even though she misses the first time!). Reiko highly values honor and loyalty, and will go out of her way to help her friends. She has a fierce determination that drives her on, and this ultimately allows her to break through Fujiko's mental conditioning and free her from the evil influence of Anesthesia. Even after freeing her, Reiko still believes that she must continue to earn her respect. Nevertheless she goes against Fujiko's instructions by remaining in America to continue fighting in the Tournament. In regard to her self-image, Reiko is clearly confident about her looks. Back in Japan (prior to the tournament), she worked as a Race Queen, a high-end car cover model at photo-shoots. When Reiko is first introduced, she is revealed wearing a white and red boxing robe with the hood up. In an instant, she casts off the robe and sprints along the runway to leap into the ring, where she performs some fast-paced martial arts and then strikes a series of poses. In the Queen's Matches, she happily poses while dressed in her bikini, and waves at the audience. She's also not camera-shy, and responds enthusiastically to Photo-Shoots (especially when accompanied by Dixie). Appearance Because of her martial arts background, Reiko has a lean muscular build. Like all the Hinomoto women, she's surprisingly tall at 5'7" putting her above the average height for both Japanese and American women. Reiko is fair-skinned, has hazel eyes (with pink eye-shadow) and long collar-length dark brown hair that layered distinctively, with tapered edges, and long bangs that are parted far to the left. Even more distinctively, Reiko has a small mole visible just above her left breast. The default colors of her normal in-ring costume are primarily a bright crimson red, with black trimming. The outfit includes a pair of tight-fitting bright red leather short-shorts that show off her legs. They are unbuttoned to show a pair of white panties with the word "Zero" (in white) written in English on the black waistband. She wears a matching bright red and black sports bra to shows off her cleavage. It's tied in front with white lace, and "Zero" is written (in white) over the black section on the right cup. She has a red and black "scarf" around her neck that hangs down in the back. She wears red and black traditional MMA gloves and matching high-heeled. Reiko has a pair of boots that barely reaches her knees, done up in front with white laces. During her intro, she arrives dressed in a white and red hooded boxing robe with the iconic Japanese image of the Red Rising Sun on the back. A "merger" of the two Kanji symbols that form the word "Nihon" (the native Japanese name of their country) appears over the sun.http://www.japancalligraphy.eu/images/kanji/japan.jpg When Reiko wins enough matches and becomes popular enough (80% plus) she achieves Super Star status. Her hair is depicted as having grown out, coming almost halfway down her back. It's at this point, that she looks almost identical to her mother(Images of the "Kamikaze Rose" can be seen in the reliefs on the archway leading to the beach). Reiko's flashy new upgraded outfit has a white and red color scheme the same as the Japanese flag (but with a silver trim). Fittingly, the colors and the overall style of the outfit syncs up with Dixie's Super Star costume quite well. Whether the similarities in the designs were intentional or a purely by coincidence is not clear, though it makes sense as they are Tag Team Partners. The overall design motif of the entire costume appears to be based around the Imperial Naval Flag of Japan- the red rising sun (and its rays) against a white background.http://www.flags.net/JAPA.htm This likely serves to conjure images of her homeland. The outfit includes silver and red and silver high-heeled boots that lace up in the front, and cuffed chaps-like garments over her legs white, with red and silver stripes, and the sun design at the top. Reiko also wears a short white and red skirt, with a silver and red (studded) belt. She wears a matching (red, white, and silver) sleeveless top, with the same rising sun image and "Japan" symbol on the front. The base of the top is adorned with a silver and red belt, similar to the one with the skirt. Red and white striped 'sleeves' cover her arms (with silver cuffs at both ends) and she wears red and silver MMA gloves. Reiko wears a long white scarf (with red edges) around her neck that hangs down her- also with the red Sun and Kanji design on the ends. Reiko has an inverted five-point silver star (a piercing?) right over her navel. When Reiko takes part in a Queen's Match (or a Mud Match in the first game), she arrived dressed in a relatively modest two-piece (the default colors is white with varying red spots). The bottom piece is tied above her hips on either side and the top piece is tied around her neck and behind her back. She also wears a pair of sandals. Gallery ReikoHinomoto/Gallery Fighting Style : : See also: Reiko Hinomoto's Move List : See also: Superstar Reiko Hinomoto's Move List' '' As the daughter of the legendary Kamikaze Rose, Reiko learned her mother's brand of martial arts from a young age. In the ring, she blends this with elements of traditional wrestling to form her own fighting style. Reiko's moves are largely based around her speed and agility, as well as flexibility. Her overall style is the most 'balanced' of all the wrestlers, and she's able to strike and throw with equal ability. Her aerial moves are also excellent and, with good timing, she can deliver powerful dropkicks. Her punches and kicks somewhat lack the sheer brute force of some of the other characters, but she can strike faster and has a longer reach. Reiko is also fast on her feet and is good at evading attacks. However, she only has basic reversal skills and little ability to inflict humiliation (at least in her normal mode). As a result of this, Reiko can be at a disadvantage in Pure Humiliation Matches. She can also only soak up so much abuse before she gets injured. However, if the player is particularly adept with Reiko, they can learn to reverse their opponents attacks and (ideally) transition into her signature Killer move Sunrise Suplex which automatically delivers a pin. Her reversal skill will also increase if used frequently. Killer Move *'''Sunrise Suplex: A power throw that utilizes Reiko's strength as a wrestler. Reiko grabs, steps underneath and twists her opponent's left arm. She steps behind her opponent and hooked the left arm across their back. Reiko then turns her opponent around, whilst locking their right arm with her other hand. Then she arches her back and hoists her opponent over her body, causing them to turn 180° in midair and landing on the back of their neck. Reiko pins her opponent upon impact. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Reiko's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Angel Dive:' An aerial technique that utilizes Reiko's high-flying ability. Reiko leaps off the turnbuckle, performs two backflips in midair, and lands stomach first across her opponent. She then covers them for the pin. **Only Reiko Hinomoto can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Reiko must be on the turnbuckle, with their opponent lying on their back. *'Angel Dive Extreme:' An aerial technique that utilizes Reiko's high-flying ability. Reiko first jumps and makes a 180° turn. She then leaps high off the turnbuckle, performs four backflips in midair, tucking herself in to increase angular velocity. Reiko lands stomach first across her opponent. Then she then covers them for the pin. **Only Super Star Reiko can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Reiko must be on the turnbuckle, with their opponent lying on their back. Humiliation Move *'Lock Type Zero:' A hold that utilizes Reiko's submission abilities. First she brings her opponent to a sitting position. Reiko grabs her opponent's left arm, pulling it around behind their back. Then she steps over her opponent's head with her left leg, resting their head behind her knee. She then completes the hold by applying an arm wrench to her opponent's other arm, pressing on their arm while pushing against their body. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrances Reiko Hinomoto: As the ring announcer introduces Reiko, a platform rises to the center of the stage with Reiko Hinomoto standing in the center, behind a white banner with the image of Red Rising Sun. After the introduction, the banner falls to the ground as a pop of white pyro goes off. Reiko steps forward dressed in her hooded boxing gown. A set of continues flames ignite as she takes off her gown, revealing her herself in her in-ring attire. Reiko sprints toward the ring and vaults over the top rope. She then warms up in the middle of the ring by throwing a few punches and a couple of knees. After swiping her index finger across the bridge of her nose, Reiko modeled for the camera, partaking in a variety of poses. She bounces on her toes, before pointing toward the sky with a burst of flames popping from behind. Quotes Story Mode Prologue *"Mom, if you're up there listening... I've come all this way to debut in the country where you died wrestling. I haven't heard from sis... since she told me she was coming here... to enter the Rumble Rose. Maybe I'll find out what happened to her when I enter the tournament. Mom... I'll become the greatest wrestler the world has ever seen, and make you proud! If you're listening, watch over me... And sis." After defeating Candy Cane *"Evil Rose! I knew something wasn't right." *"Wait! Why should you give a damn? No, it can't be!?" Before match vs. Aisha *"I went outta my way to wear this cute little bathing suit today, but...Wha!?" *"Hey, you're Aisha, the famous singer! I'm a huge fan!" *"Look! I'm doing the best I can! Take that back!" *"I have to stay focused. Mom, I hope you're watching..." After defeating Aisha *What's with the Miss stuff? Hey, aren't you that girl who took the gold medal in Judo!?" *"Whoa, slow down there..." *"Well... I better psych myself up too! Fight!" Before match vs. Anesthesia *"I'm not stopping until I become the greatest wrestler the world has ever known... and make my mom up there proud of me! Count on it!" *"Hm?" After defeating Anesthesia *"Oww! Uhh! Oof!" *"Is Evil Rose my...sister?" Before match vs. Dixie Clemets *"Me too. They say wrestlers from Texas are some of the best." *"I haven't regretted anything yet, and I don't plan to. No matter who I'm fighting." After defeating Dixie Clemets *"I made a vow with my sister to become the best wrestler in the world... and to make my mom proud." *"I'm looking forward to seeing you try." *"Dixie Clemets, the 3-Count Cowgirl... Looks like we're gonna have quite a rivalry." *"Hmm? Makoto?" *"Are you really...Makoto?" After defeating Black Belt Demon *"Makoto! Looks like you've finally come back to us." *"Anesthesia!" *"So, it was you that..." *"Wait!" Before match vs Evil Rose *"Fujiko, you helped me cause I'm your little sister, right?" *"Fujiko, why? I can't take this." After defeating Evil Rose *"Fujiko!" *"We always practiced with mom when we were little. I'll know it's you when we fight in the ring." *"What? It can't be! Mom's...still alive!?" *"So, she's not dead!?" *"Fujiko..." After defeating Lady X *"Fujiko and Makoto were hurt for this? Now I know what I have to do. This...thing...is not my mom! I won't let it tarnish her legend!" Ending *"Die!" *"This one's for Makoto!" *"This one's for Fujiko!" *"And this one's for mom!" *"Yah!" *"Mom, did you see? I'm no longer your sweet little girl..." *"It doesn't matter what harm may come to me, I'll just take it and keep fighting. And I won't stop until I become one of the world's greatest wrestlers, worthy of the family name. Along with sis... Right, Fujiko?" Selecting Tag Team Partner * "Dear sister." - Pairing with Noble Rose * "My pleasure. Let's join forces and do our best." - Pairing with Dixie Clemets During Matches * "Here it goes!" - Pre-fight * "Bring it!" - Pre-fight * "Take that!" - Striking/Throwing * "Come on!" - Making opponent stand * "On your feet!" - Making opponent stand * "Get up!" - Making opponent stand * "Run!" - Throwing opponent to ropes * "Go!" - Throwing opponent to ropes * "I have you!" - Submission move * "This is it!" - Submission move * "You won"t escape me!" - Chained submission move * "There!" - Chained submission move * "It can't be!" - Opponent kicking out of a pin * "No way!" - Opponent kicking out of a pin * "Three, right?" - Opponent kicking out of a pin * "I am not gonna lose!" - Kicking out of a pin * "MOMMY, NGH!" - Kicking out of a pin * "Got ya!" - Reversing a move * "There!" - Reversing a move * "Not so fast!" - Reversing a finishing move * "I knew you'd do that!" - Reversing a finishing move * "Alright!" - Winning via pinfall * "Yes!" - Winning via submission * "Did you see that?" - Winning via Killer/Lethal move * "This is what I'm capable of!" - Winning via Lethal move (SS Reiko) * "Serves you right!" - Winning via Humiliation move * "Switch with me!" - Being tagged in * "Leave it to me!" - Being tagged in * "Dear sister! Please!" - Being tagged in by Noble Rose * "Dear sister!" I'll do this!" - Being tagged in by Noble Rose * "Dixie! Please!" - Being tagged in by Dixie Clemets * "Dixie, tag!" - Being tagged in by Dixie Clemets * "Roger!" - Being tagged out * "I'm counting on you!" - Being tagged out * "Yes, dear sister!" - Being tagged out by Noble Rose * "Thank you, dear sister!" - Being tagged out by Noble Rose * "Okay!" - Being tagged out by Dixie Clemets * "Thank you, Dixie!" - Being tagged out by Dixie Clemets * "I won't let you!" - Rescuing partner * "This is nothing!" - Rescuing partner * "Come on!" - Rescuing partner * "Let go of my sister!" - Rescuing Noble Rose * "Dixie!" - Rescuing Dixie Clemets * "C'mere!" - Strangling opponent from behind * "Now!" - Strangling opponent from behind * "Hurry!" - Strangling opponent from behind * "Ready!" - Strangling opponent from behind * "Now, dear sister!" - Strangling opponent from behind for Noble Rose * "Dixie, come on!" - Strangling opponent from behind for Dixie Clemets * "Whoa!" - Accidentally attacks partner * "Oh!" - Accidentally attacks partner * "Sorry!" - Accidentally attacks partner * "Shoot!" - Accidentally attacks partner * "I'm sorry!" - Accidentally attacks Noble Rose/Dixie Clemets * "Dear sister, I'm sorry!" - Accidentally attacks Noble Rose * "No! No!" - Accidentally attacks Noble Rose Victory * "I have to go find stronger people to fight!" - Singles match * "Mother, I won!" - Singles match * "Dear sister! You truly are strong!" - Singles match vs. Noble Rose * "Nice fight! That's the Dixie I know!" - Singles match vs. Dixie Clemets * "Easy win! I think we might be a great team!" - Tag match * "That was close! We still got a long way to go!" - Tag match * "Mother... You were watching me, weren't you?" - Tag match with Noble Rose * "Don't worry, dear sister! I'll take the lead!" - Tag match with Noble Rose * "Okay, Dixie!"- Tag match with Dixie Clemets * "You're the best too, Dixie!" - Tag match with Dixie Clemets Taunts * "What's the matter?" * "Are you finished already?" * "Is that all you got?" * "This is only the beginning!" * "I'm not done yet!" * "I"m not gonna lose!" * "I'll settle this for sure!" * "I will win!" * "On my honor as Kamikaze Rose!" Double X Moves * "Now's my chance! Here it goes!" * "Alright! Double X!" With Dixie * "Texas Buster Press!" * "Angel Buster!" * "Dixie!" * "Roger!" With Noble Rose * "Superkick!" * "Kamikaze Superkick!" * "Kamikaze Extreme!" * "Dear sister!" * "Right!" Lethal Move * "Angel Dive Extreme!" * "I'll finish it with this!" * "Angel Dive!" * "I've got you!" Killer Move * "Sunrise Suplex!" * "Here it comes!" Humiliation Move * "Lock Type Zero!" * "Eat This!" Full Humiliation Meter * "I can't take this anymore!" * "I hate this! All these weirdo things!" Receiving a Humiliation Move * "W-Wait!" * "N-No!" * "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * "Stop it! Just stop it!" Bad Terms with Partner * "That's enough already!" * "Do what you want! This team is no more!" * "Dear sister, why?" - With Noble Rose * "That was dirty!" - With Dixie Clemets Moods * "Is that all?" - Arrogant (Purple) * "Get serious!" - Arrogant (Purple) * "Oh no! At this rate..." - Worried (Yellow) * "There's no time left!" - Worried (Yellow) * "Let's not do this anymore!" - Appalled (Blue) * "Why don't we just call it quits?" - Appalled (Blue) * "I'll never forgive you!" - Fury (Red) * "That's it! I've had it!" - Fury (Red) * "I won't let you tarnish my mother's name!" - Versus Lady X Substance/Lady X Subsistence * "Please wake up, dear sister!" - Versus Evil Rose * "Dear sister! I don't wanna do this!" - Versus Evil Rose Photo Shoot * "How does it look?" - Single pose * "Make me look pretty." - Single pose * "What?" - Single pose, embarrassed * "This is embarrassing " - Single pose, embarrassed * "How should we do this?" - Double pose * "Like this?" - Double pose Penalty Games * "Wah, I can never marry now!" - Crying * "I don't want this!" - Crying * "How embarassing... *laughs*..." Embarrassed * "I can"t take this anymore!" - Embarrassed * "Oh, just do whatever you want, why don't you?" - Angry * "Is this alright?" - Unfazed Other * "Let's do this again." * "Thanks so much." * "Thank you very much." * "You did good work." * "Goodbye." * "Bye-bye." Trivia *Reiko's name means "Beautiful Child" in Japanese. While her family name, Hinomoto, can be translated into English as meaning "The Origin of Fire". **Interestingly, "Nihon" (Japan) is comprised of two Kanji characters 日本, with the first meaning "sun" and the second meaning "origin"- hence, why Japan is “The Land of the Rising Sun”. Originally, the characters were pronounced as “hi no moto” (“moto” is another pronunciation of 本). So Reiko's family name is also the name of her homeland.http://nihonmangaworld.wordpress.com/2011/10/01/japan-etymology/ *Reiko's title- "The Zero Fighter"- is likely a reference to the iconic WW2-era Japanese Fighter Planes of the same name. This also links up with her mother's name, as Zeros would often carry out suicide ("Kamikaze") attacks during battles in the Pacific Theatre. *Reiko's anthem, "Look to the Sky", was composed and performed by Konami in-house musician Sota Fujimuri (with guitar work by fellow Konomi musician Atsushi Sato). The song's lyrics were written by Anna Quin and performed by Japanese performer "Yoshiko".Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004. *Reiko is one of the only two characters who appears on the official release covers of both games, the other character being Dixie Clemets. *Reiko (as well as her "Heel" alter-ego) was much more central to the two games' advertisements in Japan, featuring in numerous posters and alternate game covers and soundtrack covers. To this extent, she can be considered the 'flagship' character in Japan. *Reiko is from Yokohama, Japan the same City as wrestling legend Antonio Inoki who founded New Japan Pro Wrestling (one of the largest promotions in the world) and former WWE Champion (although the WWE does not recognize Inoki's title reign). *Her mother's death in a wrestling ring, is a nod to Plum Mariko, who died in the middle of a match in 1997, from severe head trauma. References Category:Babyfaces Category:Characters Category:Heroine